Silber
How Silber joined the Tourney Silber is a powerful martial artist that wanders the world in search of strong opponents. Sometime in the past, he challenged and defeated Song Xuandao. When he heard of the Buriki One tournament featuring many fighters with different fighting styles, he decides to enter the tournament. His protegé is Rob Python, he is also acquainted with the mysterious assassin, Oswald, as shown in King of Fighters XI, but any details on said connection are unknown. After the King of Fighters Tournament, Silber searched Pokemon arenas for a worthy foe. He kicked the judges away and dared "Come and get some, you idiotic creatures!" The Pokemon raced at him, but they were ultimately defeated. Silber lept at a trainer, but a female Braixen blocked the hit. After she survived, Silber challenged her to fight him again after a month of training. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Silber has his right hand rested on the side of his neck. After the announcer calls his name Silber does a swiping kick, then swings his arms to a karate pose as the camera zooms saying "Reckless, think you can hit me with your "punch"?!" Special Moves Tobi Hiza Kyaku (Neutral) Silber hops forward with a knee strike, then an overhead flying kick that cannot be recovered from. Chou Saru Geri (Side) Silber flies forward with a kick that knocks down. Kyukohka Kakato Otoshi (Up) Silber leaps up, then stomps downwards. Only the stomp can hit, and is a no-recovery overhead. Onihudou Nagashi (Down) Silber waits for his opponent to strike. If anyone tries to, he grabs opponent and bashes them to the ground. Rangeki (Hyper Smash) Silber rears his fist back, then dashes forward. If he hits, he next does a kick to the opponent's head, then sweep kicks to knock him/her into the air, then punches the opponent away. Chouzetsu Saru Geri (Final Smash) Silber flies forward with a kick, and continues to push oppponent until they hit an invisible wall. Silber then jumps off and does two more kicks that do massive damage then blow the opponent away. Victory Animations #Silber looks down and says "Deluded lunatic!" then jumps away. #Silber does a punch, then stomps the ground spreading himself, then does a spin kick and says "To think you were worthy." #Silber pushes his elbows back, then shields his face and spreads his arms saying "Stubborn prick!" then turns his back. On-Screen Appearance Silber jumps in and punches the ground saying "Give me everything you got!" Trivia *Silber's rival is the Fox Pokemon, Braixen. *Silber shares his English voice actor with Mr. Game & Watch, Masanori Fukushima, Regigigas, Landorus, Guo Huai, Col. John Buford, Sokaku Mochizuki, Keiser, Papa Smurf, Mr. Fred Rogers, Captain Feathersword, Suicine, Huntail, Rudolf von Stroheim and Zuo Ci. *Silber shares his French voice actor with Heidern, Magaki, Hwa Jai, Igos du Ikana and Ky Kiske. *Silber shares his German voice actor with Souichiro Nagi, Numbuh II, Agent 9, Hydreigon's middle head and Chief Thunder. *Silber shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Geki, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame, Ichimatsu, Axel, Tizoc, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars) and Jeice. Category:Buriki One characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters